


Lessons

by mmouse15



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Eggsy didn't realize he would have private lessons.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> The request was for praise kink.

"Eggsy?" Harry called.

"Galahad," Eggsy replied.

"Tonight, you will come to my residence for a light supper. I have further lessons for you," Harry told him.

"Yes, sir," Eggsy replied.

"Go on, now," Harry waved him off.

"Yes, Galahad!" with that, Eggsy ran off, joining Roxy and the others for yet another day of training. His little pup followed obediently, and Harry nodded to himself before turning and heading to Merlin's lair. He popped his head in.

Merlin looked up and a slight smile crossed his face. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Nine o'clock." Harry confirmed.

"I'll be there," Merlin told him, turning back to his work.

That evening, Eggsy came to Harry's office after his training was done.

"Excellent. Let's go," Harry said, rising from his chair and joining Eggsy in the doorway. "Where is JB?"

"Roxy said she'd look after him tonight for me," Eggsy said.

"Very well," Harry said, taking Eggsy's elbow and guiding him back to the bullet train. Their ride was quiet, as Eggsy was tired and Harry seemed to be thinking about something, but relaxing. Eggsy found Harry's company very soothing. They arrived at the tailor shop and rose up into the fitting room and thence to the street. Harry's home was not very far, and they walked to it. Harry opened the front door and ushered Eggsy in.

A light meal was already out on the table, and Harry instructed Eggsy gently on the etiquette of an intimate supper, talking about the wines, the liquors available as afters, and conversational topics relevant for prying information from marks. He also showed him some of the additives Kingsman used to loosen people's tongues.

"Now this one, you need to be careful with, Eggsy. It has a taste, and is thus best disguised in a strongly flavored drink. Merlin prefers bourbon, but I prefer a single malt. Merlin says he won't ruin a good whiskey in that manner. Here, try it," Harry offered the vial, and Eggsy touched it to his pinky, then transferred it to his tongue.

"Whew! You're not kidding, Harry, that's really nasty."

"Indeed. Now, for the rest of this evening. Shall we adjourn to the sitting room?" Harry pushed back his chair and began to leave.

"What about the dishes?" Eggsy wavered.

Harry turned and looked at him. "Leave them, Eggsy." His voice was stern, but not harsh, and Eggsy gulped.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry led the way to his sitting room and poured himself a brandy before sitting in his chair. Eggsy hovered in the doorway until Harry beckoned him over.

"Good boy. Here you go," Harry murmured, dropping a cushion on the floor and then looking at Eggsy, who flushed, but lowered himself to his knees on the cushion.

"Very good boy," Harry said, and offered the brandy. He tutted when Eggsy reached for it, and he dropped his hands, then folded them behind his back and clasped the opposite elbow with each hand. Harry tilted the snifter and let Eggsy have a sip before bringing the brandy to his own lips and taking his own sip.

"Oh, this is nice," Merlin's voice came from behind him, and Eggsy didn't startle, he didn't, and Merlin continued, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Merlin," Harry said, "you're just in time. Eggsy here is going to help me with a conundrum I have."

Merlin poured his own drink, a single malt, and seated himself on the sofa nearest Harry's chair.

"That's good of him. What is your conundrum this evening, Harry?"

Harry gestured to his lap, where a bulge had formed, and said, "It doesn't suck itself, Merlin. But I am afraid I would be abusing my position as Eggsy's sponsor if I were to ask him to help me."

Eggsy opened his mouth to protest and closed it again at a look from Harry.

"Well, honey traps are a part of what we do. I believe this does fall under training. I will, of course, be grading Eggsy's performance," Merlin murmured, a tablet appearing in his hands.

Eggsy couldn't stop the grin crossing his face and Harry nodded, unbuckling his pants and fishing out his cock. Eggsy's mouth watered. Harry was the perfect size, uncut, and as he watched, a bead of pre-come welled out of the slit. He leaned forward and caught the droplet on his tongue, letting the taste permeate his mouth before beginning to lip around Harry's foreskin.

"Oh, very good," Merlin said quietly, and Eggsy felt a flush of accomplishment. He delved in, swiping his tongue under Harry's foreskin before tucking his lips over his teeth and sinking his mouth over Harry's cock. He sucked, gently, then pulled up before sinking down again. Harry groaned and put one hand on Eggsy's head, cupping it gently and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, but not pushing. Eggsy appreciated his forbearance and set to working his mouth down Harry's cock with a will.

Merlin continued to give him encouragement and suggestions, which Eggsy happily followed until Harry's hips gave a jerk, which he aborted. His cock pulsed, and the flavor increased. Eggsy relaxed his throat and sank all the way down on Harry's cock, and Harry muffled his shout in his fist as he came down Eggsy's throat, his hand tightening on Eggsy's nape. Eggsy pulled back slightly so he could breathe and continued holding Harry in his mouth until Harry moved his hand and pushed on his shoulder slightly. Breathless, Eggsy leaned back on his heels and licked his lips.

"Excellent work, Eggsy," Merlin said. Eggsy flushed further, and Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, I see," he said, making a note on his tablet. When he looked up, he set the tablet aside and said, "You did a thorough and excellent job, Eggsy. Your performance needed no work, and your enthusiasm was palpable."

Eggsy's eyes rolled back in his head as Merlin's words sank in, his hips juddering, the feel of his pants and the heavier siren suit not giving him quite enough friction.

Harry leaned forward and moved his hand back to Eggsy's nape, murmuring, "You're my good boy, Eggsy. Now come for me."

Eggsy howled through his teeth as he obeyed, his hips jerking and his hands gripping his elbows so tightly he knew he'd bruised himself. When he finished, he collapsed forward, his head in Harry's lap.

"Good boy," Merlin said. "Such a good boy you are."

Eggsy was pliant as Merlin and Harry cleaned him up and put him to bed. He sighed when Harry joined him. Merlin slipped away to head back to the mansion, and Eggsy let himself enjoy the warmth of Harry's body as he slipped into sleep.

~fin


End file.
